Jealousy Sehun, Just Like a Devil
by DarkVamp28
Summary: [REPOST] Harusnya Chanyeol mengerti, saat pintu kamar dibuka, saat Sehun menghilang masuk kedalam sana, dan saat mendengar suara beberapa barang yang dipindahkan, itu adalah neraka dunia bagian satu untuknya –juga Kai. HUNKAI. lil' of HUNSOO, CHANSOO n' CHANKAI, NC. AR. OOC. Direpost karena suatu hal/? dan ada sedikit pengakuan saya disini OwOa
1. Chapter 1

_**Jealousy Sehun, Just Like a Devil**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's HunKai, wiff abit ChanSoo and HunSoo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Well, seperti yang gue tulis disummarynya, ini gue repost, tadinya sih gak akan gue repost, cuma yah itu, gue kan mau bikin side storynya *dan side storynya adalah HUNRIS/HUNKRIS/SERIS/SEKRIS/TOP!HUNXBOT!KRIS =w=* takut pada gak ngerti nanti kalo yang ini gak ada .-.**_

_**Dan, gue mau bikin pengakuan, beberapa hari yang lalu, saya sama Farhan baikan loh :33 well, baikannya gue sama dia bukan berarti dia jadi suka HunKai or berhenti gangguin HK shippers~ =w= dia fanboy sejatinya Kyungsoo n' shipper KaiSoo, bisa dibilang gak akan mungkin dia berbelok arah jadi HunKai shipper, well, diluar itu, gue bisa bilang dia seru kalo diajak ngobrol~ apalagi soal Kyungsoo, seriusan deh~ xDD**_

_**Bisa dibilang kita temenan sekarang~ OuOv jadi kalo mau ngomongin basher yang namanya Farhan jan ajak-ajak gue deh, nanti gue yang tersinggung~ *apacoba xD**_

_**Tapi kemungkinan gue dibash lagi sama dia ada deh kayanya =w="a but Han~ kalo kamu baca ini, jangan deh yaaaa OwO kan kita sodara jauh/? nanti mama Soo ngambek loh kekeke :P xDD**_

_**Haha, sekian deh, gue mau nyelesei FF lain lagi 'kay! Nikmati aja FF lama yang mungkin udah pernah kalian baca ini kkk~~**_

_**Pyooong~!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_OOC, AR, Typo(s) everywhere~, weird language, BOYS LOVE/BL/SLASH/M|M/SHOUNEN-AI and not YAOI pwease =w= oh! it's T+ btw~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, go away by ur self -if you hate this fiction or the pair- don't want to? then lemme kick you mathafaqa =w= I don't give a fuck and I don't need a fuck buddy~_**

**_._**

.

"Menjauh. Dariku. Park. Chanyeol."

"S-Soo, _baby_, de-dengarkan aku dulu–"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu, Park! Menyingkir dariku, pergi, terus saja dekati Kai, mulai sekarang, _we're end_! _Hear that_?!"

_BLAM!_

"Kyung… soo…"

Para member EXO yang tersisa menatap prihatin pada Chanyeol yang diam di depan pintu kamar yang harusnya dihuni oleh Suho dan Sehun itu. Kau pernah melihat patung kematian? _Yeah_, paling tidak, seperti itu lah tampang Chanyeol sekarang ini.

Suho berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, mendekai pintu kamar sebenarnya, "Kyungsoo-ah, kamarmu–"

"Mulai sekarang aku sekamar dengan Sehun! Titik!"

"Hei!"

Dan Suho hanya mampu menghela napas pelan mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari dalam, matanya melirik Kai yang tadi memekik protes di atas _sofá_ sana, Suho bergumam menyedihkan "Menjadi _eomma_ itu sulit."

Kris, sebagai 'suami' sigap, datang menghampiri sang 'istri' yang terlihat pusing karena masalah yang makin berat saja sejak beberapa hari ini, lalu menuntun Suho untuk kembali duduk bersamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh, masih dengan menyandarkan setengah bagian tubuhnya pada Tao yang berada tepat disampingnya, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan –lebih terdengar seperti ibu tiri _Snow White_ kalau kau mau tahu, "Aw, aku turut berduka cita untukmu, Dobi~ tidak mendapatkan Kai, Kyungsoo malah menendangmu pergi."

Chanyeol mengerang sebal, "Diam kau, Byun!" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di depan pintu, dan –merengek pada Kyungsoo. Sayangnya Kyungsoo sepertinya memang sudah tidak perduli lagi pada rengekan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat kelakuan Chanyeol, matanya melirik jahil pada Kai yang terlihat melamun, "Ini salah Kai juga, kenapa dia harus terllihat 'menggoda' dimata Chanyeol? Hah~ Kyungsoo jadi marah sekarang~"

Kai mengerjapkan matanya cepat. _Apa?_

_TWITCH!_

"Yah! Kenapa jadi aku?"

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis, ini menyenangkan untuknya, sungguh~, "Tentu saja kau, kalau bukan karena tertarik padamu, Chanyeol tidak mungkin mendekatimu, 'kan?~ dan, kelihatannya kau menerima begitu saja perlakuan Chanyeol~"

"Aku tidak begitu, hyung!"

Xiumin menatap Luhan khawatir, "Lu, kau pikir kita harus ikut campur?"

"Tidak perlu, Sehun akan menyelesaikan ini." Luhan menarik Xiumin untuk berdiri, "_Kajja,_ lebih baik kita tidur, Baozi."

Dan para _maknae wannabe_ itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja memanas-manasi Kai.

"Tapi kau memang memberi harapan pada Chanyeol, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak–"

"Pada kenyataannya kau memang genit saat tahu ada yang menyukaimu, Kai-_hyung_."

Serempak mereka menoleh, dan Kai menelan ludah gugup, sepertinya ini _alarm_ bahaya untuknya. Disana, Sehun berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah dengan sebuah gelas berisi entah-apa ditangan kanannya. Tao bisa merasakan aura aneh dari Baekhyun yang memang berada tepat disampingnya, dan jujur saja ini membuat Tao sedikit takut.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Lihat Tao, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik."

"Maksudnya apa, hyung?" _yeah_, sepertinya Tao memang terlalu _innocent_ untuk tahu apa maksud dari Baekhyun.

Kalau kau melihat Sehun saat ini, Sehun terlihat seperti seorang _Disney's actor_ yang tengah berjalan menuju meja panjang dimana dia akan melakukan promosi untuk _film_ yang ia bintangi –_well_, kenyataannya Sehun bukan _Disney's actor_, tapi tetap saja mendapatkan perhatian lebih, ingat dia _maknae_ EXO? Dan– oke, Sehun hanya berjalan menuju _sofá_ _single_ yang tengah ditempati oleh Kai dengan pandangan para _hyung_-nya yang terus mengikuti semua pergerakan Sehun.

Sehun menaruh gelasnya diatas meja. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada Kai, tidak, itu bukan tatapan tajam atau dingin, hanya tatapan biasa, santai, dan mengabaikan para _hyung_ yang masih saja mengikuti pergerakannya. Sehun bergerak mendekati –memojokan– Kai diatas _sofá_ _single_ itu.

Kai menatap Sehun gugup. '_kay_, apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun padanya dihadapan pada member? Sehun tidak mungkin memaksanya bercinta dihadapan mereka, benar? Sungguh, Kai tidak berminat mengadakan _EXO orgy party_, itu sangat-sangat– _just no, BIG NO_.

Sehun semakin memojokan Kai di ujung sofa, mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya akan melarangnya untuk berbuat mesum dihadapan Tao. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah Kai yang jelas sekali terlihat gugup, Sehun mengeluarkan seringaian _oh-sow-damn-more-than-smexy_ miliknya sebelum mulai melumat paksa bibir _kissable_ milik _kitty baby_nya itu.

Kai menahan napasnya saat Sehun mencium bibirnya kasar. Oh, Kai mendengar dengan jelas suara Kris yang memerintah Lay untuk menutupi mata panda milik Tao, juga sedikit umpatan yang ditujukan untuk seseorang diatasnya ini. Dan baru saja Kai mencoba menenangkan diri, Sehun segera menarik dirinya, dan berpindah menuju telinga Kai.

Err… apa Sehun benar-benar akan memaksanya bercinta dihadapan member lain?

Kai segera menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan keluar saat Sehun menjilati juga menggigiti telinganya, lebih dari sensual.

"Nikmati hukumanmu, kucing nakal."

Eh?

Tunggu– biarkan Kai memproses ini. Hukuman? Hukuman Sehun biasanya tidak akan jauh dari menyiksanya diatas ranjang –jangan salahkan Kai jika dia menjadi seorang _masochist–_ atau–

Oh, _no!_ jangan yang itu–

"Sehun, jangan–"

Sayangnya Kai terlambat. Sehun sudah melangkah menjauhinya dengan _I'll-make-you-faint smirk_ miliknya. Dan, satu detik setelah itu, Kai yakin sekali dia akan membenci hukuman Sehun kali ini.

"Minggir." _Well_, tidak sopan sebenarnya untuk Sehun berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol, tapi apa peduli Sehun? "Kyungsoo-hyung, buka pintunya."

Harusnya Chanyeol mengerti, saat pintu kamar dibuka, saat Sehun menghilang masuk kedalam sana, dan saat mendengar suara beberapa barang yang dipindahkan, itu adalah neraka dunia bagian satu untuknya –juga Kai.

Beberapa menit setelahnya tidak ada suara apapun. Hening sekali. Apa mereka sudah tidur?

"Ah! Sehun jangan–"

Sepertinya belum.

"Hmphh~ Se-Sehun–"

Baik, jelas sekali Sehun kini tengah balas dendam pada Kai –juga Chanyeol. Harusnya Kai tidak usah mengalami lumpuh otak sesaat tadi, dan cepat menghentikan Sehun. Oh, terkutuklah sikap aneh –dan menyebalkan– Sehun saat dia tengah cemburu.

Harusnya Kai menyadari kenapa Sehun tenang-tenang saja saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya kemarin.

Uh, bahkan ini lebih menyedihkan, dari 'hukuman' Sehun saat mereka sekolah dulu. Err– oke, ini salah Kai –lagi– karena membiarkan _sunbae_nya itu menggenggam tangannya terang-terangan saat mereka menuju kantin bersama, Kai pikir Sehun tidak melihat kejadian itu, sayangnya pikiran Kai berubah saat Sehun dengan seenaknya mencumbu kekasih _sunbae_nya itu –tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan. Hasilnya? Mereka putus, karena kekasih –oke, mantan kekasih– _sunbae_nya itu tertarik pada kekasih Kai –yang kau tahu sekali itu Sehun.

Dan sekarang…

Sepertinya Sehun sedang mencoba untuk –uhm– bercinta dengan Kyungsoo di dalam sana.

Untuk segala hal menyedihkan yang pernah mereka lewati, Kai dan Chanyeol pikir ini adalah hal paling menyedihkan, mengerikan, dan– _horrible_ yang pernah mereka alami.

Mungkin Chanyeol bisa mendekati Kai, tapi Sehun bisa mengambil miliknya, telak.

Dan Kai, sepertinya Kai harus mengurangi kadar genit dalam dirinya, kecuali, dia ingin membuat Sehun cemburu –lagi, dan mendapat hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini.

"Nghh, Se-Sehun~"

Dan, serius demi apapun, Kai benci mendengar nama kekasihnya didesahkan oleh orang lain selain dirinya!

Suho mengerang pelan, tangannya memijat pelipis pelan, suara teriakan Chanyeol yang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan Sehun –yang pasti sudah dikunci juga dihalangi oleh lemari dan benda-benda berat lainnya oleh Sehun– itu membuat kepala Suho serasa ditempeli bom waktu, "Kris, kepalaku sakit."

Kris hanya diam, tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Suho lembut. Sepertinya Kris juga mulai lelah memarahi member-membernya –atau anak-anaknya– itu.

Lay menghela napas pasrah. Lay tersenyum konyol pada Tao yang menatapnya bingung, sebelum beralih pada makhluk pencinta bebek di depannya, "Chen?"

"Ya, _ge_?"

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memasak besok."

Baekhyun tertawa nista, "Benar, 'kan?~ ini menjadi saaangat menarik."

**~ TBC ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jealousy Sehun, Just Like a Devil_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HunKai, wiff lil of ChanSoo n' HunSoo, bby!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AR, Typo(s), NC? LIME? LEMON? PWP? Just rate it by urself, YAOI/BROMANCE/SLASH/M|M and not SHOUNEN-AI PWEASE =w= n' some fail!BDSM scene_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_You know what I always said, go away by urself before I kick you out from this galaxy, I don't need your fuck n' I don't give a fuck bud =w=_**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian dimana Sehun ber– eum, bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Kai masih ingat dengan jelas ketika sarapan pagi itu, serius, wajah para _member_ –kecuali para _maknae wannabe _juga Tao sendiri– sudah seperti Tao, kau tahu, kantung mata, setidaknya bukan hanya Kai yang tidak bisa tidur malam itu, sayang, masalahnya bukan disitu.

Masalah sebenarnya adalah, saat pintu kamar –yang diklaim Kyungsoo sebagai kamarnya dan Sehun– dibuka, dan keluarlah Sehun dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun saja menganga aneh melihatnya, ayolah, Baekhyun pikir kemarin itu Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura mendesah agar Chanyeol merana diluar kamar –perkiraan Baekhyun, karena suara Sehun sama sekali tidak terdengar kemarin. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo meringis dalam gendongan Sehun, sepertinya yang kemarin malam itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan sepertinya, Sehun sudah terlalu cuek untuk merasakan _glare_ menyeramkan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol –juga Kai– saat Sehun dengan mudahnya mendudukan Kyungsoo diantara Chanyeol dan Xiumin, lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo sebelum mengambil tempat disamping Luhan dan Baekhyun, ajaibnya, Sehun dengan santai bertanya 'Ada apa _hyung_?' dan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, tanpa raut bersalah sedikit pun.

Kai menghela napas pelan, dan sudah dua hari ini _dorm_ menjadi sedikit gila –menurut Kai. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo selalu berusaha untuk berada dekat dengan Sehun padahal jelas sekali ada Kai –dan Chanyeol– disana, lalu Chanyeol yang selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat Kyungsoo berada disamping Sehun, Chanyeol juga seperti sedang melakukan perang dingin dengan Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri, dia tampak seperti Sehun yang biasanya, seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi antara dia, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo.

Hah~ sekarang Kai harus menjaga Sehun _extra_ –mengingat Kyungsoo selalu mencoba mengikuti Sehun kemana pun Sehun pergi. Kadang Kai penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang Sehun lakukan sampai 'korban'nya itu tergila-gila pada Sehun padahal ada orang yang sedang mereka cintai? Seperti mantan kekasih _sunbae_nya –juga Kyungsoo, dan Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan dengan makhluk _albino_ keturunan _Hell Boy_ ini.

Sekilas dilihat, masalah ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang sudah selesai. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal untuk Kai, _well_, diluar dari Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Sehun –berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol yang selalu 'berusaha' mengamankan Kyungsoo saat Sehun berada di dekat mereka. Ada sesuatu, yang sepertinya cukup buruk, akan terjadi…

Kai melirik malas pada dua orang disebelahnya, sepertinya masalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo belum benar-benar berakhir. Lihat saja itu, Kyungsoo masih mengabaikan rengekan Chanyeol yang duduk tepat disampingnya, mata bulat Kyungsoo masih terfokus pada layar televisi yang sebenarnya menayangkan hal paling membosankan yang pernah Kai lihat.

"Kyungsoo-_baby _ayolah~maafkan aku~"

"…"

"_BabySoo_~~"

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih?!"

"Makanya maafkan aku~"

"…"

"Soo~"

"…"

"_BabySoo_~"

Ternyata tanpa Sehun disekitar mereka Chanyeol masih saja berisik. Kai menghela napas pasrah, entah sudah berapa kali kata _'GAME OVER'_ muncul dengan tulisan besar pada layar PSP-nya. Mungkin ini efek dari mendengarkan rengekan-rengekan menyedihkan dari Chanyeol, juga kesal karena Sehun belum pulang dari acara belanjanya dengan Luhan dan Lay.

Kai melempar PSP-nya asal, matanya melirik jam dinding di depannya, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, dan ini berarti saatnya untuk menonton Pororo di malam hari. Sayangnya, remot televisinya kini tengah berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Kyungsoo seperti _sensitive_ sekali pada Kai tiga hari ini. Cemburu karena Chanyeol? Atau Sehun? Kai jadi makin malas memikirkan itu.

_CKLEK!_

"Kami pulang!"

Aw, sepertinya Sehun sudah pulang. Kai baru akan beranjak menghampiri Sehun saat Kyungsoo dengan semangat melangkah mendahului Kai sambil sedikit tertatih mendekati Sehun –dan mengabaikan Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Kai sama sekali tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi agresif sekali?

Tanpa membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil perhatian Sehun lebih dulu, Kai segera melesat kesamping Sehun dan membantunya melepaskan mantel cokelat itu dari tubuh Sehun –setelah menaruh belanjaan yang Sehun bawa di lantai– Kai tidak akan membiarkan perhatian Sehun teralih darinya –_well_, egois itu nama tengah Kai.

Dan sepertinya Sehun memang kelewat cuek untuk merasakan percikan ion negative yang menguar saat Kai dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatapan mematikan, Sehun dengan santainya melepaskan sepatu dan mengambil kembali kantung-kantung belanjaan yang Kai taruh dilantai –hei, apa tidak ada yang sadar dengan kehadiran Lay dan Luhan dibalik tubuh Sehun?

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" Suho datang mendekat bersama Baekhyun –yang kini malah berakhir diatas _sofa_, "Kyungsoo, Kai hentikan itu dan bantu mereka membawa kantung-kantung itu ke dapur."

Mendengar perintah Suho, kau pasti tahu apa yang Kyungsoo dan Kai lakukan.

"Sehun, biar aku bantu!"

Suho mengehala napas jengah, tangannya meraih kantung belanjaan ditangan Sehun paksa, "Maksudku bantu Lay-ge dan Luhan-_ge_, aish." Dan Suho segera melenggang kearah dapur bersama Luhan.

"_Ge_, kau membeli semuanya?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Lay dan mengambil satu kantung belanjaan dari tangan Lay –setelah melirik sinis pada Kai.

"Kau membeli apa, Soo?" –hei, sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah ada disamping Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol sebelum beralih menatap Sehun imut, "Sehun, kau suka _cake_?"

"Tentu, _hyung_." Dan Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo –Kai yakin Sehun sengaja melakukan ini.

_Doe eyes_ milik Kyungsoo berbinar senang, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan _cake_ untukmu!" Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sekilas –dan sepertinya Sehun memang tidak menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol yang seperti siap untuk membunuh Sehun kapan saja, "Lay-_ge_, ayo bantu aku!"

"Soo_baby_! Lalu aku bagaimana?!"

Kai mendengus pelan saat Kyungsoo, Lay, juga Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, tatapan mata Kai kini tertuju pada sebuah kantung plastik pada tangan kiri Sehun, "Sehun, kau membeli apa?"

"Oh." Sehun mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik ditangannya, dua kotak pensil kayu, "Hanya ini _hyung_."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun aneh, "Pensil? Untuk apa?"

Sehun tertawa polos, "Kau pikir untuk apa orang membeli pensil, _hyung_? Tentu saja untuk menulis."

"Sebanyak itu?" kening Kai berkerut menatap Sehun.

Sehun melirik Kai sekilas, dan Kai berani bersumpah, dia melihat _oh-sow-damn-hawt_ _smirk_ milik Sehun untuk beberapa detik tadi, "Ya."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Kau kan sudah lulus, _maknae_."

"Kau ingin tahu sekali sih, _hyung._" Sehun menatap Baekhyun polos sebelum beralih kembali pada Kai.

Kai tersentak kecil saat Sehun menariknya mendekat, dan Kai yakin firasat buruknya benar saat mendengar suara rendah Sehun mendesis tepat di telinganya, "Kau tidak berpikir hukumanmu sudah selesai, 'kan?"

**~ DV28 ~**

Oh, yang Kai ingat sebelum dirinya terikat diatas ranjang milik Sehun ini hanya satu. Sehun menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan Suho –Kyungsoo, mereka berciuman lalu– entah bagaimana caranya sebuah _handcuffs_ hitam kini melingkari pergelangan tangannya setelah Sehun merusak kaus abu-abunya yang kini sudah menjadi potongan-potongan kain menyedihkan diatas lantai.

Kai mengutuk Sehun dalam hati. Oh, astaga, _fawk you_ Oh Sehun, yang membuat Kai terjebak dalam posisi menyebalkan ini. Setengah terduduk terikat di atas ranjang Sehun, dengan rantai kecil yang menghubungkan antara _handcuffs_ itu terikat pada kepala ranjang oleh rantai dan gembok –sungguh Sehun terlalu berniat– juga kakinya yang terikat pada kaki-kaki ranjang, tidak terlalu erat, tapi cukup untuk membatasi pergerakan kaki Kai.

Dan yang paling membuat Kai frustasi adalah, sebelum Sehun pergi tadi, Sehun sempat bermain-main sedikit dengan tubuhnya, dan kau tahu sendiri akhir dari itu semua, _disco stick_-nya menegang dan mengacung indah dibawah sana.

_Damn that shit_! Sebenarnya kemana Sehun? Uh, apa dia tidak tahu Kai benar-benar tersiksa? Apalagi _disco stick-_nya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan, andai saja tangannya tidak–

_CKLEKK!_

"Hei, _hyung_, apa aku terlalu lama?"

Dengan segera Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamar, disana Sehun berdiri dengan senyuman polosnya, juga cangkir putih dan piring kecil berisi entah-apa Kai tidak peduli –tidak bisa peduli.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sehun dengan santainya berjalan menuju meja tepat di depan ranjang yang ditempati Kai, lalu menaruh cangkir dan piring yang dibawanya,"Kyungsoo-_hyung_ membuatkan ini dulu untukku tadi."

Kai menatap Sehun memelas, ayolah, Kai tengah terikat menyedihkan di atas ranjang Sehun, dan Sehun malah ber-_lovey dovey_ bersama Kyungsoo diluar sana? _Just please_.

Sehun menatap Kai balik setelah mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi, "Kenapa menatapku begitu, _hyung_?" Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah 'polos' Sehun saat mengatakan itu, "Kau ingin aku memulainya sekarang?"

Kai bisa merasakan napasnya memburu, matanya menatap Sehun sayu, "Se-Sehun~ bisakah kau m-melepaskanku?"

Sehun menatap Kai polos, "Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, _hyung_? Kita bahkan belum mulai."

Oke, Kai tegaskan, demi kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa pegal menyebalkan ini, Kai benci melihat akting polos Sehun. Kai akui, _he's a good actor_, tapi tidak disaat seperti ini!

"Hmm." Sehun menyesap _lemon tea_-nya perlahan, "Baik." Setelah menyimpan kembali cangkirnya, Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai dengan sesuatu ditangannya, "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, _hyung_."

Dan Kai kembali merutuk dalam hati, ketika melihat seringaian Sehun.

"Siap untuk mulai, Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba kulihat dulu…"

Sehun menatap dua kotak pensil di tangannya penuh minat. Oh, saat ini Sehun sudah duduk dengan nyaman diantara kedua kaki Kai yang mengangkang –sudah kukatakan kalau Kai telanjang_,_ 'kan?

"Oh, kau akan suka ini, _hyung_, disini tertulis 12 buah pensil setiap kotaknya, hm, kau pikir _vértigo hole_ kesayanganku ini sanggup menerima berapa pensil, eh?" jari-jari Sehun kini bergerak memutari _vértigo hole_ Kai, menggoda _hole_ mungil itu sebelum memasukan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya –yah, tanpa pelicin.

Tubuh Kai tersentak, entah karena kemungkinan 24 buah pensil itu bersarang di dalam tubuhnya, atau karena jari-jari Sehun yang memasukinya, atau mungkin karena keduanya. Entahlah, menurutmu yang mana?

Sehun masih bertahan dengan senyum polosnya saat Kai menatapnya persis seperti Monggu, "Hm, ketat seperti biasanya." Dengan segera Sehun menarik jari-jarinya tanpa memperdulikan erangan protes dari Kai.

Sehun mengeluarkan semua pensil-pensil itu dari dalam kotak, mengambil salah satu dari pensil berwarna hitam itu, "Ayo bantu aku, _hyung_." Sehun menyodorkan salah satu ujung pensil itu tepat di depan bibir Kai.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari pensil itu, mengulum pensil? Yang benar saja! Bahkan selama Kai sekolah pun dia tidak pernah sekurang kerjaan itu. Mungkin Kai lebih memilih–

"Ayolah–" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya –dan perlu kau tahu, Kai selalu membenci _aegyo_ milik Sehun, "–kau ingin ini cepat selesai, 'kan?" Sehun menggerakan pensil itu memutari bibir tebal _cherry _Kai.

Kai melirik Sehun –yang masih bertahan dengan tampang polos dan _aegyo_ menyebalkannya itu. Tidak, tidak, Kai tidak akan mudah luluh dengan tampang _failed puppy_ itu tidak–

"Hmpfft– AHH!"

–sayangnya Kai selalu mudah luluh –takluk– oleh godaan Sehun pada _disco stick_-nya dibawah sana.

Dan Sehun dengan segera memasukan pensil tadi kedalam mulut Jongin, tanpa melepaskan _disco stick_ milik Jongin, "Lihat 'kan? Ini mudah."

Kai melemparkan _glare_ kearah Sehun –yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun–, dengan terpaksa Kai mengulum pensil itu sambil sesekali mendesah lirih. Kai memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha membayangkan pensil itu sebagai _disco stick_ milik Sehun, cih, sayangnya pensil laknat ini 15 kali lebih kecil dari benda kesukaan Kai itu.

"Cukup sampai disitu, _hyung_."

Kai sedikit bernapas lega saat Sehun menarik pensil itu menjauh, _yeah_, walaupun Kai tahu akan ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari mengulum pensil beberapa detik lagi.

Saat melihat Kai yang sedang mencoba bernapas normal, Sehun menyeringai jahil, dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menyurukan pensil itu kedalam _vertigo hole_ milik Kai.

Spontan Kai memekik saat ujung pensil itu tepat menumbuk _g-spot_nya. Napasnya kembali terengah-engah, Kai segera melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Kai, "Kau tahu,_ hyung_? Ini menyenangkan." Sehun memilin ujung pensil itu.

Tubuh Kai kembali tersentak, oke, pensil laknat itu memang tidak sampai sebesar jari-jari Sehun, tapi sensasi saat pensil itu berputar di dalam tubuhnya dan menumbuk tepat di titik terdalamnya, itu– Kai cukup menyukai sensasi itu.

Sehun menyisakan seperempat bagian pensil itu di bagian luar, Sehun kemudian meraih empat pensil –laknat– berikutnya, "Kau menyukainya, _hyung_?" Sehun segera menambahkan dua pensil lainnya kedalam tubuh Kai, "Hm'm, kau pasti menyukainya." Sehun menggerakan ketiga pensil itu, desahan Kai makin terdengar, tanpa menunggu lama Sehun kembali memasukan dua pensil kedalam _vertigo hole_ Kai, dan Kai memekik keras saat lima buah pensil yang tentu saja keras itu menumbuk _g-spot-_nya bersamaan.

"Aish, kau berisik sekali, _hyung_." Sehun beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan santai menuju lemari, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah _gag ring_.

Kai menatap Sehun _horror_, terakhir kali Sehun memakaikan benda itu pada Kai, sungguh, mulut Kai pegal, _yeah_, meskipun _gag ring_ sedikit lebih manusiawi daripada _gag ball_, rasanya tetap tidak enak, "Sehun–"

"Tadinya aku tidak akan menggunakan ini, tapi kau terlalu berisik, _hyung_." Dan Sehun dengan mudahnya memakaikan _gag ring_ itu, seperti tengah memakaikan sebuah kalung pada Kai.

"Nah, ini lebih baik, 'kan?"

Dan Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun masih bisa bertahan dengan tampang polosnya disaat seperti ini.

Sehun kembali mengambil tempat diantara kedua kaki Kai. Sehun meraih ke 19 pensil yang tersisa, lalu kembali memasukan pensil-pensil itu satu persatu kedalam _vértigo hole_ di depannya itu.

Kai terus mengerang tidak jelas. _Vértigo hole-_nya makin lama makin terasa penuh saja, _ugh_, sudah berapa pensil yang Sehun masukan, huh?

"Selesai." Sehun kembali tersenyum polos, "Kau hebat, _hyung_, ternyata kau bisa menampung semuanya."

Kai menatap Sehun _horror_. Kai mengerang keras saat Sehun menggerakan ke-24 pensil itu di dalam tubuhnya. Oke, kalau saja pensil-pensil itu bisa bergerak, Kai yakin itu akan lebih menyenangkan dari _vibrator-vibrator_ di dalam lemari Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tubuh Kai yang mulai menggeliat liar, "Hm'm, saatnya istirahat." Sehun kembali menuju kursinya, lalu mengambil _iPad_-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan mulai berselancar di Internet, mengabaikan Kai yang bergerak-gerak frustasi di atas ranjang.

Dan sepertinya kau tahu sekali situs yang sedang Sehun selami ini.

_Youtube._

Sebenarnya yang Sehun lihat hanya hal-hal standar, tentang EXO, beberapa idolanya, dan, tentu saja, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kai.

"Oh, _EXO FIRST BOX_?" Sehun segera mengklik link tersebut, matanya beralih menatap Kai, _hell yeah_, polos, "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk menonton ini." Tatapan Sehun kembali fokus pada layar _iPad_-nya. Hm, raut wajah Sehun tampak biasa, datar, sambil terus memakan _cake-_nya –yang dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bantuan dari Lay, oh! Dan gangguan dari Chanyeol– sesekali Sehun mengomentari kebodohan para _member_.

Sampai kening Sehun berkerut saat dimana Kai, Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, Suho, juga Chen tengah bermain bola basket sambil duduk di atas lantai, Kai ingin menangkap bola dan Luhan malah memeluk Kai, "Aku tidak tahu ada adegan ini, ini yang membuatmu melarangku untuk melihat videonya, eh?" Tatapan mata Sehun kembali teralih kearah Kai yang makin terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan, "Kau tidak sedang mencoba membuatku melakukan sesuatu pada Xiu-_hyung_, 'kan?"

Hanya erangan tidak jelas yang terdengar dari Kai, sepertinya itu cukup untuk melarang Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang pasti dibenci oleh Kai pada Xiumin.

Sehun kembali menyendok _cake_-nya, tatapan mata Sehun terus tertuju pada layar _iPad_-nya, err, sepertinya Kai harus menjauhkan _Youtube_ dari jangkauan Sehun nanti.

"Hm." Sehun memakan _cake-_nya perlahan, tangannya menutup tab video _EXI First Box_-nya dan berpindah ke tab lain, "KaiSoo? KrisKai? ChanKai? TaeKai? Sepertinya _fans_ kita mulai menurun, _hyung_."

Dan, sungguh, demi apapun, Kai tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Kai hanya menginginkan Sehun. Sekarang.

Tubuh Kai terus menggeliat, rasanya suhu disekeliling Kai semakin panas saja. Apalagi ujung-ujung beberapa pensil yang bergerak halus menyenggol _g-spot _-nya seiring dengan pergerakan pinggang Kai. Astaga, Kai benar-benar bisa gila kalau harus bertahan dengan pensil-pensil laknat yang seakan tengah menggodanya itu! Ugh, Kai benar-benar mengharapkan sebuah _vibrator_ saja kalau begini caranya.

Sehun melirik Kai dari balik _iPad_-nya. Bohong kalau Sehun bilang dia sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan _nude_ Kai terikat diatas ranjangnya. Kenyataannya itu selalu menjadi godaan terberat bagi seorang Oh _Poker-face_ Sehun. Sehun sering melakukan ini dengan Kai –_well_, kecuali pensilnya, Sehun baru melakukan percobaan pertama kali ini– dan Sehun juga sering hampir –hanya hampir– gagal menghukum Kai dalam waktu yang sudah direncanakan, apalagi saat tubuh kecoklatan itu menggeliat liar sambil terus mendesah keras, juga _vibrator_ –untuk kali ini 24 buah pensil– yang bergetar maksimal di dalam _vertigo hole _kesayangan Sehun itu. Ah, itu semua tidak pernah bagus untuk _disco stick_ Sehun yang diam-diam sudah menegang sempurna dibalik _denim_ biru tua itu.

"Nnhh~ anghh~"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini Sehun mendengar desahan keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Kai. Oke, sepertinya hukuman Kai harus berhenti sampai disini.

Sehun menyimpan –membanting sebenarnya– _iPad_-nya keatas meja. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Kai yang terus bergerak-gerak sambil memandang kearah Sehun.

Sehun membuka kemejanya sebelum beranjak mendekati Kai –lagi.

Sehun menyeringai saat Kai menatapnya sayu –setelah Sehun melepaskan _gag ring_ juga pensil-pensil laknat itu dari tubuh Kai, "_Want me, _Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengerang frustasi. Astaga! Sehun benar-benar menyiksa Kai kalau begini caranya. Sehun hanya menggerakan _disco stick_-nya pelan, kalau boleh kukatakan malah sangat-sangat pelan. "Se-hun, _please_~"

Sehun menatap Kai –sok– polos, "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, eh, _hyung_?" tangan-tangan Sehun beranjak menahan pinggul Kai yang terus bergerak-gerak liar.

Kembali Kai mengerang keras, Kai sudah cukup frustasi dengan pensil-pensil laknat yang tadi mengisi _vértigo hole_-nya, dan sekarang Sehun sama sekali tidak mau mempercepat gerakannya, _fawk_! Apa yang bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini? Kai menatap Sehun memelas, "_Fuck me, please~ ride me– ride me rougher that you can._"

"Hm'm." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai, masih dengan kecepatan tetap, "Kau yakin dengan permintaanmu itu, _hyung_?" Sehun segera menarik wajahnya menjauh saat Kai berusaha untuk menggapai bibir tipis miliknya.

Dan sungguh, Kai ingin menghancurkan _handcuffs_ menyebalkan ini, menarik tengkuk Sehun, dan melumat kasar bibir tipis itu, "Sehun–"

Sehun menarik dagu Kai, tatapan matanya berubah tajam, aw, permainan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai, "Kau tahu peraturannya, _kitty cat_…" Membiarkan _disco stick_nya terbenam di dalam _vértigo hole_ Kai, Sehun mengabulkan keinginan Kai beberapa detik yang lalu. Sehun mencumbu bibir Kai tidak sabaran. "…aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar sebelum aku, melanggar itu, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Dan sungguh, saat Sehun mulai mengangkat sedikit pinggang Kai, Kai menyesal kenapa Sehun melepaskan _gag ring _itu dari mulutnya

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kai mengerang, memekik bahkan berteriak sejak Sehun memenuhi permohonannya, _he realleh ride him rough –maybe more than rough_.

Kai menggenggam erat ujung rantai ditangannya, sementara bibirnya terus memanggil-manggil nama Sehun yang makin menggerakan pinggulnya cepat.

Sehun menggeram pelan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kai, "Apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini, hn?"

Kai tidak menjawab –tidak sanggup sebenarnya, Kai hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya sambil terus mengerang keras.

Melihat Kai yang sepertinya tidak akan –sanggup– menjawabnya, Sehun menghentakan _disco stick_nya dalam-dalam, "Jawab aku, Jongin."

Kai melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas saat merasa gerakan Sehun bertambah liar saja, matanya menatap sayu pada wajah _smexy n' hawt _milik Sehun yang berada beberapa _inchi_ dari wajahnya, sambil mencoba menahan desahannya, Kai mulai bersuara, "Tidak– te-terlalu dekat– nghh– dengan me-member lain."

Sehun menyeringai tipis saat mendengar erangan Kai ketika Sehun memompa _disco stick_nya cepat, "Terutama?"

Kai menggeram rendah, oh, sungguh, Kai selalu membenci sesi ini saat hukuman Sehun sedang berlangsung, "Te-terutama–" Kai memekik keras merasakan hentakan keras nan cepat _disco stick_ Sehun pada _g-spot-_nya

"Terutama?"

Kai menatap Sehun memelas, astaga betapa Kai ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun dan berbalik mengikat Sehun diranjang ini, lalu menunggangi _disco stick_ Sehun cepat –dan kalau perlu, mungkin Kai akan memasangkan _cock ring_ pada Sehun, "Ch-Chanyeol-_h-hyung _."

Sehun tersenyum manis, masih dengan ritme cepat nan kasarnya –jangan lupakan tangannya yang terus menggoda _disco stick_ milik Kai, "Kucing pintar."

Dan tepat setelah beberapa kali tumbukan antara _disco stick_ Sehun dan _g-spot_-nya, Kai sama sekali tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar, bersama erangan panjangnya.

"Hmm." Gerakan Sehun terhenti, jari-jarinya bergerak mengambil cairan Kai diatas perutnya, "Apa yang kukatakan tentang tidak keluar sebelum aku?" Sehun melapisi bibir Kai dengan cairannya sendiri sebelum melumat kasar bibir merah tebal Kai, "Kau harus dihukum lagi, Jongin."

Sepertinya Kai harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk Sehun.

**~ DV28 ~**

Dan keesokan paginya, suasana _dorm_ EXO sama dengan empat hari lalu. Sedikit tegang, dengan para _member_ –kecuali Sehun dan Kai tentu– yang menatap was-was pada pintu kamar Sehun dan err –Suho? Kyungsoo? Terserahlah–

_CKLEKK!_

Dan pintu keramat itu pun terbuka, menampilkan Sehun dengan Kai dalam pelukannya, _well_, Kai sendiri memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan wajah menunduk, hei, Kai cukup tahu diri, kemarin itu dia berisik sekali –bahkan lebih berisik dari Kyungsoo kemarin kalau kau mau tahu.

Oh, sepertinya para _member_ sengaja menyisakan dua kursi kosong berdampingan. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Sehun berjalan santai menuju kursinya bersama Kai.

Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sinis, astaga sepertinya status mereka memang _rival_ sekarang, _rival_ dalam memperebutkan Sehun. Dan siapapun, tolong tenangkan Chanyeol~

Sehun segera duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Sementara Kai mendudukan dirinya perlahan dan berjengit pelan ketika pantatnya bertemu dengan permukaan kursi, benar-benar-menyakitkan –apa perlu Kai menambahkan sangat disana?

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Kai meringis pelan, "Kai? Kau baik?"

Kai hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "Ya, sangat baik."

Suho berdehem sekilas, tatapan mata Suho tertuju pada Sehun yang duduk tepat di depannya, "Jadi, Sehun…" oke, semua member –kecuali Sehun tentu saja– menatap Suho was-was, "…kalian, melakukan apa kemarin? _Hyung_ mendengar Kai berteriak-teriak."

Oke, harusnya Suho tidak membahas ini saat mereka sedang sarapan, tapi Suho ingin mendengar nada menyesal dan permintaan maaf Sehun, sungguh.

Seketika tatapan para member _boyband_ yang terlalu papan atas itu mengarah pada _maknae_ mereka ini, ayolah, mereka juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh makhluk pirang itu. Sehun sendiri tengah meminum susu –tidak heran dia bertambah tinggi– dalam gelasnya santai, setelah menaruh kembali gelasnya yang hampir kosong itu, Sehun mendongak menatap Suho polos, "Hm? Kami tidak melakukan apapun, _hyung_, mungkin kau salah dengar."

Dan sungguh, kalau yang melihat ini adalah para _noona-noona_ _fans_ –fanatik– Sehun, mungkin Sehun akan terlihat, _ugh_, menggemaskan, imut, dan manis sampai mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit –bahkan mungkin menggigit– pipi mulus Sehun.

Sayangnya, yang melihat Sehun dengan wajah 'polos'nya juga senyum lebar yang _oh-man-it'z-sow-damn-fake-innocent_ itu para _member_ EXO. Dan dimata mereka, senyum lebar nan _innocent_ milik Sehun itu, tidak lebih dari seringaian maut milik malaikat penjaga neraka, tidak satupun dari mereka berpikiran untuk mencubiti pipi Sehun, yang ada hanya tengkuk mereka meremang melihat 'senyuman' Sehun itu.

Suho menghela napas berat, matanya menatap Sehun memelas, ayolah~ beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan melakukan _comeback_ juga _showcase_, tentu sudah pasti para _member_ dituntut untuk fokus dan serius. Dan, Sehun baru saja membuat dua _member_ pincang menyedihkan begitu –_well_, mungkin Kyungsoo akan pulih dua hari lagi, tapi Kai?–, dan dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan tampang bersalah, astaga~, Suho sepertinya harus menerima jika _manager hyung_ mengomelinya habis-habisan nanti.

**~ END ~**


End file.
